ash and zoey's adventure in kanto
by antbowman78
Summary: this is my first fan fic so do what ever you want. chapter 4 will be the longest so far. poll on my profile to vote my next story
1. zoey in unova ?

We are with our hero's in unova region, cilan asked ash so ash what are you doing after unova ash froze for a moment because he saw one of his best friends from sinnoh zoey, ash shouts her name he's like yo zoey she turns around and froze. (in zoeys mind OMG ash is here act cool ) oh hey ash what are you doing here she asked hes like im in the unova league. that's cool she said hey ash can I talk to you for a min in private hes like yes with a blush creeping in on him .

(why did zoey ask for me to chat in private I wonder no she doesn't like me like that) ok so zoey what do you want to tell me , ash I...I. zoey you can tell me anything. ok ash I love you with a blush as red as her hair same goes for ash I love you two zoey he said with his smile she loved there lips met at that moment. after the kiss ash asked after the unova league can I go with you zoe she said yes with a smile and a kiss on the cheek . (with ash ,zoe , cilan and iris) so where did you two go iris asked um talking and iris teased or making out there faces went redder then zoe's hair ok yes we are together its about time said iris and cilan at the same time. ash she was all you talked about and then that gave ash an idea how about a double date me and zoe and you two iris and cilan went red . then cilan and iris said yes . they went on the date and after they went to bed .

what's going to happen next review if you want me to continue this is my first fan fic hate or like your choice.

sincerely,

antbowman78


	2. unova league winner

We fast forward 2 months to the unova league trip and ash are down to 1 Pokémon each ash has Pikachu trip has Serperior . Serperior is taking a beating mean while in the kanto region zoey is watching with dawn, may, max , misty , brock, paul, ash's mom , tracy , drew , and gary .

ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt to finish it .

Pikachu: piiikaaachuuuuu.

trip: Serperior try to dodge it *but it was to late *

ref: Serperior is unable to battle which since trip is out of Pokémon ash Ketchum from pallet town is your winner of the unova league .

(back at pallet town)

everyone : YES HE WON !

(back at the unova league)

ash: we won Pikachu !

Pikachu : pika pi ( yes finally ash we won a league )

(trip walks over to ash )

trip : hey ash nice work looks like you won can I take a picture of you and Pikachu ?

ash : yes you can trip .

(later at the award ceremony)

: I present the winner of the unova league ASH KETCHUM .

ash: thank you mr. goodshow I would like to thank all my friends over the years who helped me my mom and my girlfriend .

(back at pallet town )

Brock : he got a girlfriend before me sulking in a corner in jealousy.

may, dawn , misty : I wonder who it is.

zoey : yea I wonder.

(back in unova)

iris: say ash can we come with you to unova I want to see zoey again .

ash : yes you can lets get tickets .

(15 hours later in pallet town )

ash: there is my house MOM im home hmm there's a note it reads

(ash we are at pro. oak's meet us there )

ash: lets go to the oak ranch

iris, cilan : right

(oak ranch )

everyone: welcome home champ .

ash: wow what a surprise thank you guy's

zoey : ready for your reward for winning .

everyone : what reward ?

zoey: *with a smirk* this (starts making out with ash)

everyone: WHAT ! *jaws dropped*

ash : oh yea I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend the top coordinator of sinnoh zoey .

zoey : sup guys .

ash's mom : good to see ash finally got a girlfriend .

ash : mom my next journey im going with zoey .

dawn , may , misty : I didn't see that coming.

brock : (sulking in a corner) why must ash get all the girls .

paul , gary , drew : congrats ash .

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

In this ash , drew , gary and paul are friends rate what ever you want thanks and also im home schooled so I have a lot of time on my hands

sincerely,

antbowman78


	3. zoey's chat with delia

The next morning ash and zoey slept together that night we continue our adventure .

ASH : I can get use to this *cuddling with his girlfriend zoey*

ZOEY : So can I Ash we should go downstairs hun. wait one thing where's my morning kiss? *with a smirk *

ASH: Right here *kisses her * happy *with a smile *.

ZOEY : very now lets go down stairs .

(down stairs in the Ketchum house )

Delia: ash and zoey how was your sleep ?

ash and zoey: best sleep ever .

Delia: I would think still cant believe my little boy has a girlfriend .

ASH: MOM! please stop (blushing of embarrassment)

ZOEY : ASH your so cute when you blush .

Delia : ZOEY we are going to get along just fine now you two give me a hug before you go to oak ranch.

BOTH : YES. *hugged delia*

ZOEY: Hey ash can I talk to your mom in privet .

ASH: Yes you can zoe be at the oak ranch if you need me love you .

ZOEY: Love you to . * Ash heads to oak ranch *

DELIA : So zoey what did you want to talk to me about ?

ZOEY: Well I just want to ask if its ok if I call you mom instead of ?

DELIA: Of course you can you didn't have to ask but may I ask why ?

ZOEY: *looks down teary eyed * My parents died when I was little and I was raised my my aunt . *who is sobbing now *

DELIA : Hunny *goes and hugs the sobbing girl * you are already part of the family * kisses the girls forehead *

ZOEY : m... m... mom you don't know how happy I am this is the only subject I get emotional about I was so happy to see ash again in unova we've been dating for 2 months being with him makes me so happy and since you approve im very happy *hugs the older women *

DELIA : So when am I having grandkids * with a smirk *

ZOEY: *Blushing redder then her hair * Wait w.. what ?

DELIA: Im just joking hun now you don't want to keep ash waiting maybe we can talk later .

ZOEY : Your right mom well im off and yes we can talk later .

DELIA : Oh and remind ash to don't forget to change his underwear hehe.

ZOEY : Ok I will bye mom .

(AT OAK RANCH )

: So ash where are you going next .

ASH: Where ever zoey is going that's where im going .

: May I make a suggestion how about redoing the gym's in kanto ?

ZOEY: That's a great Idea . *scares the crap out of everyone *

EVERYONE: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN ZOEY !

ZOEY: Umm sorry .

ASH: Its cool zoe why does it look like you've been crying ?

DAWN : Yea zoey is everything ok?

ZOEY: I just had a heart to heart convo with .

ASH: Ok zoe if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to .

ZOEY: Thank you ashy *kiss on the cheek * ill tell you later .

ASH : So you want to journey through Kanto ?

ZOEY: Yes ashy .

ASH : Ok who wants to come?

EVERYONE: WE ALL DO

: Ok kids here are your transrecevers *Tell me if I spelled that right *

EVERYONE: Thanks .

And our hero's head out to journey in kanto first step pewter city

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

So this is chapter 3 ill try and update every day and the people with ash and zoey are dawn, misty , max , may , drew , Paul , brock ,Tracy , iris, and cilan .

Thanks for reading everyone make shore you review to see what im doing right and wrong thanks

Sincerely

antbowman78 :)


	4. Pewter here we come

Before we start I would like to say thanks to ultimateCCC for correcting me its Xtransceivers so thanks now we begin with everyone in the ketchum house .

Delia : So you guys off today ?

Everyone : Yes.

Delia : Oh ashy don't forget to change your underwear everyday *everyone starts rolling on the floor laughing *

Ash : Mom! stop embarrassing me in front of everyone * blushing like crazy *

Delia : And don't forget to call me once you get to pewter city.

Ash : Yes mom.

Delia : And zoey try to take care of him make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous .

Zoey : Yes mam.

Ash : mom danger just follows me you should know that by now especially about mewtwo * ash , brock , misty and all there pokemon got there memory back about mewtwo*

Everyone : Who's mew-two?

Ash: Umm ill tell you guys later ok .

Zoey : *with a serious face * ASH KETCHUM YOU WILL TELL US NOW ! .

Ash : Y..y..es zoe mewtwo is a pokemon that was cloned by team rocket a clone of mew but different it was mew vs mewtwo about to attack each other but I ran in front of the attack and I died getting turned to stone .

Everyone * getting teary eyed including paul , drew , and gary *

Ash: but I came back to life by the tears of all the pokemon and gary faced mew-two when he challenged the viridian city gym.

Gary : Yea I remember that Pokémon definitely wasn't normal. hey ash do you know where mewtwo went?

Ash: Well I have it right now in a pokeball .

Everyone Oh ok ... wait WHAT.

Ash : Lets go guys umm zoe you ok * looks her eyes are bloodshot from crying * zoe its ok im here now *gives her a hug *

Zoey : Wh... why did you have to die just why * hugs him tightly *

Ash : Its ok zoe im here now .

Gary : Ashy-boy we will meet you at the lab give you 2 some time lets go guys .

Ash : thanks gary .

(At the lab)

Gary : Ok it sucks finding out your best friend died once .

Drew : I agree might as well see if ash caught mewtwo

Gary : Well ill be damned he actually caught mewtwo .

Everyone : What he actually caught him.

Paul : if he uses that during the league he will be unbeatable .

Brock : I want to talk to ash about it I was there I know how powerful he is.

( Back at the Ketchum house )

Ash: You ok now zoe ?

Zoey : Yes im fine thank you .

Ash: im sorry .

Zoey : About what?

Ash : Making you cry .

Zoey : Ashy its not your fault.

Ash : lets go to the lab .

Zoey : ok

(at the lab )

Ash : guys we are here .

Gary : Ash where is he ?

Ash : fine mewtwo I choose you .

Mewtwo: can I be of any assistance

Ash : I want you to meet my friends and girlfriend.

Mewtwo : good to meet all of my masters friends and mistress.

Zoey : Is it true that you killed ash ?

Mewtwo: something im not proud of but sadly yes I did

Ash: Mewtwo return we should be off to pewter now .

?: Ash and gary how are you two .

Ash and Gary : Leaf !

Leaf : good to see you guys .

Both : its good to see you two .

Leaf : So ash I heard you have a girlfriend where is she ?

Zoey : Leaf its good to see you again.

Leaf : Zoey what are you doing here ?

Zoey: celebrating my boyfriends unova league win .

Leaf : Wait your ash's girlfriend .

Zoey : same exasperation as everyone else's .

Leaf : Im shocked I know you said your boyfriend is an awesome trainer but I didn't expect it to be my childhood friend ash.

Zoey : so leaf do you want to travel with us ?

Leaf : I would love to travel with you guys

Zoey : Its going to be good to go through kanto with everyone how about we head to pewter city now

Ash : Brock whos the gym leader now ?

Brock : my dad is .

Ash : cool lets go now before it gets dark and brock no flirting with nurse joy or officer jenny we have croagunk , misty and max just saying *everyone starts laughing for brocks pain *

?: HAHAHA Hello twerps

Everyone: not you again

Jessie : to protect the world from d..

Ash : Mewtwo get them out of here

Mewtwo : with pleasure

Teamrocket : We didn't even get to say the motto looks like teamrocket's blasting off again .

Ash : still trying to win and still failing .

Misty : they seriously still trying to get Pikachu

Ash: yep get a life much

Pikachu: Pika pi ( what did I miss ? )

Ash : Teamrocket blasting off cause of mewtwo

Pikachu : Pikkaaa ( With out me damn it all )

Ash : You can get them next time .

Zoey: how can you understand Pikachu ?

Ash : Mewtwo can you have all my friends understand pokemon ?

Mewtwo : Yes master .

Everyone : Awesome !

Ash : pewter city I've missed it

Brock : Me two .

( They enter the pokemon center )

Ash : Hey nurse joy .

Nurse joy : Yes .

Ash : can we have 7 rooms ?

Nurse joy : why yes you can .

Ash : Thank you and can I use your phone ?

NJ : Yes you can

(Phone call )

Delia : You have reached oh hi ashy I see your in pewter city

Ash: Yes I am mom

Delia : Im glad you called I have something to tell you do you know the leader of teamrocket ?

Ash : Yes why?

Delia : I think your old enough to know the leaders name Giovanni He is also you father

Ash : O .. ok mom ill talk to you later .

Delia : Ok son

( With the others )

Zoey : There's ash now hey ashy * see's his eyes are bloodshot * ash what happened

Gary : Ash dude look at me * ash looks with tears running down his face* you can tell us anything now what happened ?

Ash : I found out who my father is .

Everyone : Who ?

Ash : the leader of teamrocket .

Everyone : WHAT THE LEADER OF TEAMROCKET . * ash cry's harder *

Zoey : Ash its going to be ok .

Ash : Thanks zoe ill see you guys tomorrow im going to bed .

*They wait till he's gone *

Leaf : I feel bad for him .

Dawn: Me two well we should go to bed we have a big day tomorrow

Everyone : agreed .

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Thanks for reading ok now the 7 rooms are ash an zoey, drew and may , paul and dawn , iris and cilan , gary and leaf , brock and misty , and tracy and max

if you want review

sincerely,

antbowman78


	5. Father meets son ?

In the last chapter our hero's made there way to pewter city and ash found out who his father is now lets start

( Next day in pewter city )

* since humans can understand pokemon it will be normal talk *

Ash : Zoe wake up * kisses her on the lips *

Zoey : Mmmph I can wake up to that everyday

Ash : So can I

Zoey : Are you ok ashy

Ash : Yes im fine just didn't expect it .

Zoey : I don't think any of us did we just have to move on

Ash : Your right zoe and thank's

Zoey : Ash your my boyfriend im here to help if you need it

Ash : same here zoe lets go with the others

Zoey :Ok and ash one thing * kisses him as the door opens *

Pikachu: Hey as... ill just leave you 2 alone .

Glameow : Oh no you don't Pikachu * tackles him to the ground *

Pikachu : Umm glameow can you please get off me ?

Glameow : No

Pikachu : But fine * looks her in the face and kisses her *

Glameow : Piikkaachhuu yyou like me ?

Pikachu : Yes I do

Glameow : Pikachu I love you to * kisses him *

Ash : Trainer like pokemon .

Zoey : Yea lets go meet the others .

( With the others )

May : I wonder how ash is today

Drew : Yea hope he's ok zoey most likely cheered him up

Ash : sup guy's ?

Gary : how are ya ashy-boy

Ash : Im good garebare .

Gary : Ash never call me that again

Ash : As you wish lets get that gym

( later at the pewter city gym )

Flint : Its good to see you again ash

Ash : you to flint I have a request

Flint : Anything ash

Ash : Me and my friend paul vs you what do you say we use 2 pokemon you use 2 pokemon ?

Flint : ok ash I accept

( later at the gym battle )

Brock : This battle is gym leader flint vs unova champion ash of pallet town and sinnoh champion paul of veilstone city choose your pokemon

Flint : Geodude and onix its battle time

Ash : Lets go buddy Pikachu I choose you

Paul :Gastrodon stand by for battle

Flint : Ill let the 2 challengers go first

Ash and Paul : big mistake Pikachu use vault tackle on geodude . Gastrodon use water pulse .

( with the others )

Drew : that shoud finish onix at least if Pikachu hits vault tackle and if its a critical then geodude might be gone

Glameow : You got this pi

Dawn : Ash and paul you can do it

(with ash paul and flint )

Flint : dodge * but to late the attacks hit *

Brock : onix and geodude are unable to battle which means champion ash and champion paul win.

Flint : only one attack how ?

Ash : speed and strength .

Paul : and ash still didn't use his best pokemon

Ash: Paul don't talk about him my father created him :(

Paul : of course

Flint : Ash and Paul I present the boulder badge

Ash and Paul : we won the boulder badge

Everyone : congrats guys

Brock : I almost forgot Zoey dawn may and drew there is a contest here tomorrow at 7

Zoey : sweet I cant wait

Dawn : I know right

* Big boom *

Everyone : if that's teamrocket im going to kill them

Jessie : twerps our boss is here to say something

Giovanni : so that's the Pikachu you fail on catching so what's your name boy ?

Ash : You know my name ... dad

Giovanni : Ash is that you your alive ?

Ash : alive of course im alive why wouldn't I be ?

Giovanni : I went to visit you back when you where 10 to give you mewtwo for you birthday but your mom said you died

Ash : My mom said I died

Giovanni : Yes I wanted to wish you luck but I couldn't

Jessie : this twerp is your son ?

Giovanni : yes and call him a twerp again your fired understood .

Jessie : yes sir

Giovanni : Good now ash can you ever forgive me ?

Ash : * looks to his friends staring blankly at him looks to his left see's his girlfriend shaking her head yes * Yes dad I can but leave us out of your plans

Giovanni : im breaking up teamrocket to be with my son * giving a soft smile goes over and hugs ash with tears of joy *

Ash : * tears rolling down his face of happiness * Dad I have mewtwo .

Giovanni : keep him but make sure to not bring him out now he's still pissed at me hehe .

Ash : Let me introduce my friends dawn, misty, may, leaf, gary, paul, brock, max, tracy, and my girlfriend zoey

Giovanni : its nice meeting you all I should head back to rocket hq to tell everyone

Ash : Jessie , James

Both : Yes?

Ash : You want to come with us ?

Jessie : we would love to .

Giovanni : Ash be careful

Ash : don't make me tell the story about mewtwo

Zoey : DONT YOU DARE ASH KETCHUM JUST THE TOUGHT ABOUT YOU DIEING DOSNT MAKE ME HAPPY ! * now officially pissed of scares everyone including giovanni *

Ash : Zoe calm down its just a thought

Giovanni : Ya ash good luck with that she reminds me of your mom when we were younger

Zoey : AND GIOVANNI KETCHUM IF YOU MAKE ASH CRY AS HAR AS HE DID LAST NIGHT I WILL BEAT YOU WITH AN INCH OF YOU LIFE DO YOU UNDERSTAND !

Giovanni : Y..Y..Yes mam

Zoey : Good now you should head off take care

Giovanni : *whispers in ash's ear * She scares me more than your mom have a good journey im off love ya son bye now .

Ash : we should head off to the Pokémon center big day tomorrow .

( at the Pokémon center )

Ash : nurse joy can we have one more room ?

NJ : Yes you may have a good day

Ash : Jessie and James here is your room key

Both : thanks ash

Ash : we should sleep

everyone : agreed .

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Ok guys so how was that chapter was it good bad was the battle short did you like that ash and Giovanni made up or no and Pikachu x glameow let me know until next time

Sincerely ,

antbowman78 btw I have a poll for my next pokemon shipping story vote and I will write it next later


	6. contest time

On the last chapter ash and paul challenged the pewter city gym and faced brocks dad flint and after that Giovanni appeared and it got emotional quick and zoey yelled at ash and Giovanni now lets continue the story

(back in pallet town )

*knock knock *

Delia : Im coming

Giovanni : Hello delia

Delia : Giovanni what are you doing here ?

Giovanni : Just broke up teamrocket

Delia : does this mean your coming to live with us ?

Giovanni : Yes it does my dear and I saw ash in pewter and his girlfriend zoey scares me more than you do

Delia : She called me and said he cried harder then anyone has seen him cry when he found out you were his father

Giovanni : Yea zoey was pissed and said and I quote Giovanni Ketchum if you make him cry as hard as he did last night I will beat you with in an inch of your life do you understand I said yes mam

Delia : the reason is because she lost her mom and dad

Giovanni :I feel bad for her and I feel bad for leaving you 2 .

Delia : as long as your here now its ok

Giovanni oh and I talked to ash he said that he might propose to zoey as soon as he wins the league

Delia : Mmm my ashy is growing up he's going to get married * tears of happiness *

( back at pewter city )

Ash : Pikachu glameow time to wake up

Pikachu : how did my favorite cat sleep

Glameow : great how did my boyfriend sleep snuggled next to me

Pikachu : the best sleep ever * kisses glameow

Zoey : How did my boyfriend sleep

Ash : Amazing * starts kissing zoe *

Zoey : That's good so im thinking what should I ware

Ash : anything looks good on you zoe

Zoey : thanks ashy now lets get going

Ash : of course

( with the others )

Ash : you know what I might enter today for the contest

Zoey : To see my ashy in that costume again you should * the costume is the pic to the story *

Ash : ill ware that costume anytime its just so comfortable

Drew : its been a bit since I saw you in a contest ash I believe the last time was you and may tied

Ash : I was in one In sinnoh zoey beat me

Zoey : Don't remind me on what I said to you after that

Dawn : yea I remember what you said about ash you said .

Zoey : DAWN DONT YOU DARE OR ELSE .

Dawn : or else what ?

Zoey : ill call you by your nick name Kenny calls you

Dawn : You wouldn't

Zoey : Try me deedee * everyone starts laughing *

Dawn : Zoey I will beat you at the contest and if I win you have to tell your most embarrassing secret .

Zoey : and if I win you have to take paul on a date * With a smirk *

Dawn * Blushing as red as a pokeball * Fine I accept .

Zoey : see you at the finals deedee .

Dawn : MY NAME IS NOT DEEDEE * everyone holding there sides from laughing to hard * JUST SHUT UP AND LETS GO .

**ill just say who won and lost at the contest **

drew Vs ash

dawn vs may

zoey vs soledad w. zoey

Jessie vs Ursula w. Jessie

Jessie vs zoey w. zoey

dawn vs ash w. dawn

dawn vs zoey w. zoey

Announcer : and the winner of the bolder ribbon zoey from snowport city sinnoh

Zoey : Great battle dawn

Dawn : You to zoe

Zoey : Ash get him out here

Ash : yes zoe lets go paul you got a date with dawn and if you don't go ill get zoey on you worse then when she was on my dad got it

Paul : Oh crap coming

Dawn : paul will you go on a date with me?

Paul : * looks over at ash telling him to do a double date he nodes * yes deedee

Dawn : Don't call me deedemmmmph * paul kisses her *

Paul : for once can you stop talking

( later on in ash's and zoey's room )

Zoey : ash what do you have planed after journeying ?

Ash : settle down having a girl named zoey as my wife with some kids

Zoey : Oh ashy that's what I was thinking to * Starts kissing passionately *

Ash : Goodnight my top Coordinator

Zoey : Goodnight my champion

Pikachu : goodnight ash zoe and glameow

Glameow : goodnight my big family .

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

so guys how did you like chapter 6 sorry if its not long its 4:00 am here just to letyou know the poll is still up it will be up until this story is done later and review I read all of them

Sincerely

antbowman78


	7. surprise with a sad moment

In the last chapter Giovanni return's to pallet town and ash's mom while in pewter city ash, zoey , dawn , drew and may entered the contest when zoey and dawn made a bet if zoey lost she had to give up her biggest secret and if dawn lost she had to go on a date with paul. zoey won Lets continue

* oh and the reason I didn't write earlier was because the playoff's for baseball and UFC fight night oh and go dodgers lol now back to the story *

( Pewter city )

Brock : It was nice coming home for a bit to visit my family im going to miss them how about your guy's family ?

Misty : well we'll be seeing my sisters how about you dawn ?

Dawn : I just saw my mom a week ago how about you paul ?

Paul : I saw my brother a week ago as well drew what about you ?

Drew : That's why I have to talk to you guy's I have to go back home for 2 week's

May : Why what happened ?

Drew : My mom is really sick on the edge of dying

Ash : that's terrible we can come if you want

Drew : You guy's want to come with me ?

Ash : Of course we're your best friends drew we would love to go right guy's

Everyone : of course we want to come

Drew : You guy's are the best

Zoey : what happened to your father ?

Drew : He died when I was very young what about you zoey ?

Zoey : My mom and dad died when I was young to the only person who is a mother figure is ash's mom if we ever get engaged I know his mom will be as happy as me

Ash : Zoe I promised my dad I would do this after I win the league but I cant after that * gets a box out gets down on a knee *

Zoey : A...as...ash are you ...

Ash : zoey you make me the happiest man alive right now even our pokemon are in love from this I've loved you since we first met even after what you said to me that day I still loved you I will continue to love you till the day I die so my one question is zoey will you marry me ?

Zoey : *crying of happiness * Yes ash I would love to * kisses him passionately *

Brock : s..s..so proud * everyone crying *

May : What a speech ash it was beautiful

Dawn : congrats you two .

Gary, Paul , Drew : Congrats to the new mr and mrs . ketchum

* everyone starts to clap *

Ash : now that that's over we should head back to pallet town

Drew : ok and guys thank your the best group of friends a guy can ask for .

( pallet town )

* knock knock *

Delia : * opens the door * everyone what are you doing here .

Drew : Mrs. k my mom is really sick and almost dying and they agreed to come with me .

Delia : Drew honey its going to be ok im sure your mom is a strong women me and Giovanni can come if you want .

Drew : no that's fine mrs.k

Ash : mom there's one thing your going to have a daughter in law

Delia : * scream's like a school girl * OMG IM SO HAPPY but Giovanni said you where going to do it after the league

Ash : I was going to but she started to talk about her mom and dad

Delia : oh that. witch reminds me zoey come give your mother in law a hug * zoey runs over and gives delia a hug * Giovanni get down here

Giovanni : Coming * runs down the stairs * guy's what are you doing here * gives ash and zoey a hug then looks at zoey's hand * Ash did you do what I think you did ?

Ash : Yes dad I did

Giovanni : Ash im so proud so whens the grandkids?

* Ash and zoey blush redder then red and everyone laughs *

Zoey : Shut up

Ash : I would listen her if you don't want a repeat of the pewter city gym * everyone backs to one corner and shut's up *

Zoey : that's more like it im going to bed ash ill be in your room

Ash : ok zoe ill be in there in a bit

Delia : So where is everyone sleeping I know ash is with zoey and hopefully get some grandkids

Zoey : Delia I heard that !

Gary : ill will be at my house some people can sleep hear at my house leaf's house and gramps lab

Delia : ok so I think may and drew should sleep here. tracy and max at the lab. dawn and paul at leaf's. Jessie and james at gary's .

Everyone : that's perfect .

( Ash's room )

Ash : if you want zoe I can sleep on the floor

Zoey : ASH KETCHUM YOU WILL NOT SLEEP ON THE FLOOR YOU WILL SLEEP WITH YOU FIANCE

Ash : Zoe isn't the bed a little small

Zoey : What doesn't ashy want me to sleep on top of him ?

Ash : you win zoe lets just go to sleep

Zoey : Ok ashy lets

( the next day in viridian city )

Delia And Giovanni : Good buy guys have a safe trip

Delia : And ash if zoey isn't in one peace ill kick your ass

Ash : Yes mom

Delia : And drew two things one tell your mom I said get well and when you getting married to may ?

Drew : W..W..What Mrs.k umm well I kinda don't have the ring right now mrs.k

Delia : Fine but if you come back and not engaged to may ill kick your ass to

Drew : Ill get to that mrs. k. And Mr. k good luck with her * with a smirk *

Giovanni : Can I come with please I don't want to die * on his knees begging *

Drew : do you even know where I live ?

Giovanni : No I don't .

Drew : I live in Hoenn

Giovanni : why does that place seem so familiar oh I got it that's where team magma is located and I just know who there leader is

Everyone : WHO?

Giovanni : My brother maxie. Jesse , james call domino , Cassidy and Butch we are out to get my brother put in jail

Delia : lets go the ship will be leaving .

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Well that's that chapter ash is getting married to zoey soon but not soon enough and by the way zoey is 18 ash is 19 what do you think of team rocket helping ash and the gang take down team magma and poor drew his mom is sick she might die naw im not that mean but any way guys I had a little bit of a hard time making things up I come up with thing as I type so yea but guys until the next chapter this is **antbowman78 **signing off


	8. hoenn with tragity

In the last chapter ash proposed to zoey and drew's mom is sick and Giovanni is maxie's from team plasma brother and now everyone is on the ship to larousse city ,hoenn region

* this will be a short chapter im sick and feel like shit thanks *

( the ss hoenn)

Giovanni : so this is the hoenn region

Domino : boss it's goo ... whats ash ketchum doing here ?

Giovanni : he's my son he's here for his friends mom

Exrockets : he's your son ?

Giovanni: yes witch reminds me ash here's a pokemon I hold dear to me take care of him son

Ash : you got it dad I will

Giovanni : good ash now I have to take down team magma

Ash : we will meet up with you when where done.

Giovanni : no ash I cant risk you of dying

Ash : did you forget my secret weapon

Paul : ash we are trying to catch maxie not kill him

Domino : what secret weapon ?

Ash : I kind of have a rare pokemon

domino : how rare ?

Ash : legendary.

Exrockets : WHAT.

Giovanni : ok so where do we meet ?

Ash : petalburg city

Giovanni : good see you then ash

( larousse city hospital )

Drew : here we are guy's the hospital

Ash : what ever happens drew well help you

Drew : thanks ash your like a brother to me a brother I never had. well lets go .

* im not sure what drew's mom's name should be so its going to be so you guy's choose *

( In drew's mom's room )

Drew : MOM !

Drew's mom : Drew I thought you where in kanto ?

Drew : the doc called said it was important

Doc : you see your mother has a brain tumor and the proper treatment will cost a lot of pokedollers

Drew: how much ?

Doc : 1,000,000

Drew: HOLY HELL HOW DO I GET THAT KIND OF MONEY ?

Ash : drew did you forget my prize money for winning ill just pay for it

Drew : ash you don't have to

Ash : but I want to I always take care of my friends

Drew : doc my friend agreed to pay for it

Doc : whats the name ?

Drew : ash ketchum

Doc : did you say ash ketchum your frends with ash ketchum the unova champion

Drew : yes he is like a brother to me

Doc : give me an autograph and its on the house with a special room

Drew : thank you doctor

* back in the lobby *

Drew : ash ash

Ash : yes drew ?

Drew : the doctor said if he has your autograph the treatment is on the house with a special room isn't that great

Ash : yes that's awesome tell him to get right on it im going to make a phone call

Drew : thanks again ash

Ash : anytime drew

* phone call *

? : so why is the champion calling me instead of seeing if his soon to be wife is ok hmm

Ash : if you lay a finger on her damn head your a dead man

? : don't start making threats ketchum just like his father I told him to never come here but until I heard his son was here I just couldn't resists oh and tell your friends that there girlfriends are with your wife

Ash : I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH !

? : Good luck

Paul, drew , gary : Ash whats wrong ?

Ash : he took them

Paul , drew , gary : took who

Ash : Zoey , dawn , may , and leaf

Paul , drew , gary : WHO TOOK THEM !

Ash : * barley a whisper * Maxie

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Well it took me a bit to type with me being sick hope you guy's like it. ash right now has 4 pokemon the mystery pokemon mewtwo Pikachu and pidgeot what other pokemon should he have ? any way it's currently 4 am so im gone for the night later bro's

antbowman78


	9. final battle ash vs maxie

in the last chapter our hero's and exrocket's made it to hoenn for drews mom and to take down team magma and we continue

* still sick love Nyquil *

Paul , Gary , Drew : we are going to kill him if he touches a hair on there head

Ash : lets go pay uncle maxie a visit but first find my dad

( petalburg city )

Ash : dad

Giovanni :ash whats wrong ?

Ash : he has them

Giovanni : who ?

Ash : maxie has the girl's

Giovanni : that's not good but who can find him

Ash : I have a way if we can use him to find them

Giovanni : son I trust you but if you use him hell will brake loose

Ash : I understand but I have to rocket's you might want to stand back

Exrockets : right

Ash : ok please don't hate dad mewtwo I choose you

Domino : YOU HAVE MEWTWO !

Mewtwo : ash what are you doing with him I should kill him and him minions

Ash : that was before he found out I was his son

mewtwo : your his son ash ill help you but not him

Ash : fine you've been all over the world do you know where team magma is located

mewtwo : yes give me a moment . found it there under this city with 4 human female heat signatures getting tortured

Ash : im going to kill him * his aura flares up red instead of blue *

mewtwo : impossible ho...how do you have red aura ?

Ash : it gets like that when im pissed now can you teleport us there

mewtwo : you have the strongest aura stronger than me

Giovanni : how is that possible last time you where the strongest

mewtwo he's stronger than me and half the legendry's combined

Everyone : WHAT !

mewtwo : yes ash can take on me alone and win now lets not keep the young mistress waiting now

( team magma hq )

Maxie : now let me say this again where is ash ketchum

Zoey : IM NOT TELLING YOU A DAMN THING WHEN ASH GETS HERE YOUR DEAD MEAT

Ash : maxie im going to say this once give me back the girl's now * red aura flares *

Maxie : well if it isn't my idiot brother Giovanni and nephew ash to bad for the family reunion give me one good reason why I should burry this place like the family we are right here and right now

Ash : mewtwo get the others out of here ill handle this

Giovanni : so how are we going to handle this

Ash : we are not I am go with them mom just got you back she's not loosing you again

Giovanni : but ash ..

Ash : but nothing get the hell out of here I got this

Giovanni : thanks im going to be stuck with two pissed off women I rather die

Ash : DAD NOW.

Zoey : ASH KETCHUM If YOU DONT COME BACK ALIVE ILL VISIT YOUR GRAVE AND KILL YOU FOR A THIRD TIME

Ash : you mean fourth ?

Zoey : four

Ash : yea I died two times and if I die here it would be three and you after me is four so yea fourth time . mewtwo get them out of here NOW

mewtwo : its been great serving you master ill see you on the other side

Ash : same as you my friend

* let the battle begin *

Maxie : it was not smart to hove your most powerful pokemon do that

Ash : if im going down your coming with me

Maxie : of course do the whole hero talk let's just end this

Ash : with pleasure

( battle time underneath petalburg city )

Ash : ok new pokemon dad gave me I choose you Persian

Persian : ok ash let's kick this guy's ass

Maxie : ok lets do this camerupt show my nephew who's boss

( meanwhile on the surface )

mewtwo : that took a lot out of me

Zoey : mewtwo how's ash doing ?

mewtwo : fine mistress zoey but this place is about to come down anytime so we should evacuate like now

May , max : MOM , DAD WE HAVE TO GET THEM

* I suck at typing battle scene's so im just going to skip it sorry about that *

( underground )

Ash : it's over maxie I've won

Maxie : your wrong ashton it's just beginning I've set tnt all over you'll die

Ash : as long as everyone else is safe I don't care if I die

Maxie : that will be your down fall

Ash : so be it

* BOOM BOOM BOOM tnt goes off *

( outskirts of petalburg city )

Zoey : ASH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Giovanni : ash my son why did you have to sacrifice your self for me why

* everyone starts crying *

? : why you crying for ?

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Still feel like hell but got this out to keep you guys posted until then see ya and review

antbowman78


	10. update sorry

sorry guy's this isn't a chapter just saying im still felling like shit so I will try to type this weekend like Friday because ufc is Saturday my mom is also pregnant im going to have my brother jan 15th but probable before that and if you want to know more about me im 16 yo from new York and im a big gamer so after high school I might move back to new York and go to collage or to people in the uk university . oh and before I forget Persian is female. this is antbowman78 signing out peace :) and thank you to the 1,000 views I didn't think I would do that great of a story since I cant write for shit in school so yea guys bye for now keep smileing and having your head held high always think positive


End file.
